Erreur sur le sujet
by Shinory
Summary: Parce que ce que l'on entend n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit... OS. Rating : T. Yaoi Zo/San.


_Voici un OS que j'ai retrouvé dans mes dossiers. Il devait être posté il y a un petit bout de temps mais... je ne l'avais toujours pas fait. Sûrement à cause de sa stupidité. Bref._

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas reçu l'alerte (Fanfiction a encore eut un petit problème) : J'ai bien posté mon chapitre 11 de (anciennement) "Disparu" ; renommé "Parce que l'amour est toujours la source des problèmes", vous pouvez donc aller le lire._

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Erreur sur le sujet.**

Le den-den Mushi sonne. Un homme grand et mince se précipite dessus.

- Allô ? Fit-il en décrochant.

Rien ne lui répondit. Des frottements se firent entendre, rapides et saccadés. Intrigué, il approcha son oreille de l'escargot-phone, tentant de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Haussant les sourcils, il se redressa et allait raccrocher lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau bruit : une sorte de gémissement plaintif. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, il essaya de mettre un nom sur la voix gémissante qu'il venait d'entendre, excluant la possibilité que ce soit une femme, la voix étant bien trop rauque.

Sanji fut pris d'une curiosité malsaine, bien décidé à découvrir quelle personne c'était, si il la connaissait ou non, quitte à l'entendre faire des...choses... à travers l'escargot phone du Sunny. Il n'avait personne pour le déranger, les autres étant partis faire quelques emplettes sur l'île où ils venaient d'accoster.

Malgré lui excité par ces petits bruits, il tenta de se calmer en se concoctant un petit cocktail rafraîchissant. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations charnelles - hommes ou femmes confondus, justifiant ainsi sa vive réaction concernant son engin, déjà au garde-à-vous. Savoir qu'un autre homme était en train de se branler à l'autre bout de la ligne le rendait toute chose. Cependant, il se demanda pourquoi il avait reçu cet appel. Quelqu'un chercherait-il à l'exciter ? Si c'était le cas, c'était assez bien réussit. Mais n'importe qui de l'équipage aurait pu décrocher, ce n'était qu'une question de chance si il était vraiment le destinataire...

Un autre gémissement retentit, suivit cette fois-ci d'une phrase très claire :

- Putain de merde...

Soit, il y avait mieux comme phrase, mais la voix fut immédiatement reconnu par le blondin qui faillit tomber à la renverse. "Non... Ce n'est pas..." D'un rouge vif parsemant ses pommettes, il fixait l'escargot-phone, les yeux exorbités. Le mec sur lequel il fantasmait serait ... Zoro ? Il leva une main à sa bouche, retenant difficilement un cris de stupéfaction pendant que des images du bretteur en sueur en train de se toucher défilaient dans sa tête. Son érection encore plus douloureuse qu'avant l'obligea à la libérer, étant impossible de se calmer depuis qu'il connaissait l'émetteur de ces bruits. Il la prit timidement en main, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il faisait. Ma foi, un petit plaisir solitaire après tout ce temps sans s'être touché ne faisait de mal à personne... Sauf si il fantasmait sur son rival de toujours.

Il fut stoppé dans ses mouvements qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides au cours de temps, prenant de l'assurance à chaque seconde passant, par la voix de son rival.

- C'est vraiment un tyran cette sorcière...

Sanji bondit. Ce crétin pensait à SA Nami-chérie pendant ses minutes-branlette ?! Il allait l'entendre ! Dégrader ainsi l'image de sa belle Nami... Ce n'était qu'un salaud en réalité ! "Mais oui ! Je viens de percer à jour le véritable Zoro ! Et c'est moi qu'on traite de pervers ?!" Il prit une casserole en main, bien décidé à faire regretter le geste de l'épéiste. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, il faillit manquer de peu la suite.

- Non mais franchement... Me faire nettoyer la vigie avec une température pareille ! Elle est cinglée ! Je suis sûre qu'elle veut ma mort !

Alors... Il ne faisait que le ménage ... ? Sanji, le regard dans le vague, eut un sourire ironique tout en abaissant son bras qui tenait encore fermement le manche de la casserole. Mais bien sur, quelle bonne blague. La voix grave du bretteur s'éleva à nouveau.

- Prenons ça comme un entrainement au moins...

Il y eut un nouveau gémissement plaintif alors que le frou-frou d'un habit qu'on retire se fait entendre.

- Mais putain, il fait vraiment trop chaud... Faudrait que Franky installe un truc qui rafraîchirait les pièces dans ces conditions. J'ai déjà prit ma douche de la semaine*(1), mais vu comment je viens de transpirer, j'suis bon pour une nouvelle...

Sanji se laissa choir sur la banquette de la cuisine. Comment avait-il pu oublié que sa belle navigatrice avait désigné le Marimo pour les corvées ménagères ? Cependant, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait eu un appel de l'épéiste. Il entendit un grincement. Certainement que l'herbe sur pattes allait descendre arroser sa pelouse. Une chose fendit l'air, confirmant les dires du cuistot : une fois de plus, monsieur le futur meilleur épéiste avait sauté du haut de la vigie pour venir se désaltérer à grandes gorgées de saké qu'il engloutirait plus qu'autre chose.

La porte de la cuisine fut ouverte violemment, comme d'habitude, laissant apparaître un marimo ruisselant de sueur, torse nu avec un bermuda marron, son t-shirt bleu marine dans la main. S'agissait-il peut-être de l'habit qu'il avait retiré il y a quelques secondes.

- Cook. À boire.

Le cuistot leva lourdement les yeux vers lui, un goût amère dans la bouche.

- J'suis pas ton chien, rétorqua-t-il.

- Te voir à quatre pattes, la queue en l'air devant les filles, ça induit franchement en erreur, lâcha Zoro.

Les yeux dans le vague, Sanji répondit quelque chose qu'il regretta bien vite.

- Quoi, t'es jaloux ? Tu préfères que ce soit devant toi que j'ai la queue en l'air ? Déclara-t-il à l'intention du bretteur qui se servait dans la réserve de saké.

Ce dernier prit le temps de boire une première gorgée pour répondre, scrutant du regard le corps avachi dans le canapé. Un sourire carnassier prit place sur son visage.

- Plus trop, vu que tu l'es à ce moment même.

Rougissant au possible, Sanji se rappela de sa petite erreur... Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il était dans cet état ?! Plaçant ses mains devant la bosse qui était formée sous son bermuda, il se jeta sur le bretteur, le faisant sortir de sa cuisine avec un bon coup de pied au cul. Entendant des protestations venant de l'algue sur pattes, concernant une certaine bouteille de sake explosée à terre lors de son atterrissage sur le pont, il claqua la porte de la cuisine rageusement.

- Et maintenant, laisse-moi me branler tranquille !

S'asseyant sur une chaise, il prit sa tête dans ses mains, décontenancé. Après quelques secondes ainsi, il se reprit en main, faisant sauter la boucle de sa ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon. Retirant ses chaussures pour se mettre à l'aise, il commença à aventurer sa main sous les couches de tissus.

Une petite tête verte apparu dans l'ouverture de la porte, s'assurant au préalable d'avoir la place pour se retirer rapidement.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Il avait bien fait de vérifier si il pouvait retirer sa tête efficacement, cela lui évita d'avoir une chaussure incrustée dans son visage. Il referma lentement la porte, comme il l'avait ouvert, le Cook visiblement pas envieux de ce genre de service.

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranq...

Zoro n'entendit pas la suite de la phrase, le surprenant légèrement. Puis, haussant les épaules, il partit vers la salle d'eau pour prendre un bon bain.

Le blondinet, quant à lui, venait seulement de comprendre ce que venait de lui demander le bretteur. Le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau où un mélange de frustration, de haine et de plaisir fusait, il réalisa que le Marimo lui avait proposé quelque chose d'indécent, qui raviva de plus belle son érection qui commençait à s'effacer. Il se leva en vitesse, ne prenant pas la peine de récupérer ses chaussures, et partit à la chasse à l'algue pour expérimenter une nouvelle recette.

* * *

Deux corps nus allongés sur la pelouse du Sunny.

- Dis, Marimo.

- Quoi, Face de Citron ?

La blondinette prit le temps de s'allumer une cigarette bien méritée après tout ce sport. Il recracha la fumée vers le nez de Zoro.

- Salopard, feula le vert tout en agitant ses mains devant son nez pour disperser la fumée blanchâtre.

Sanji eut un petit rire avant de recouvrer son sérieux.

- Quand tu faisais le ménage dans la vigie...

- Ouais ?

- J'ai reçu un appel de ton escargot-phone.

Fronçant les sourcils, le bretteur sembla réfléchir. Quelques minutes passèrent, le Marimo affichant un sourire moqueur de plus en plus grand au court du temps.

- Oh, je voulais tester un truc, répondit-il finalement.

Intrigué, Sanji se mit sur ses deux coudes.

- Et ça a marché.

- Ah bon ?

Zoro eut un sourire suffisant, hochant la tête de haut en bas.

- La preuve : t'es à oilpé, certainement pas pour éviter toute marque de bronzage, mais juste pour démontrer que tu as perdu à une sorte de lutte corporelle dont bien sur j'ai été le plus actif.

- Espèce de connard.

Une course poursuite de culs-nus se déroula dans tout le navire, offusquant les jeunes demoiselles revenant d'une séance intensive de shopping et les hommes de l'équipage eux aussi présents.

* * *

_*(1) : M'sieur Oda l'a dit : Zoro ne prend qu'une douche par semaine, selon lui._

* * *

_Bon... J'espère que ça allait tout de même... J'ai pris un risque en le postant._

_Bisous, Shinory._

_**Une review serait idéale pour me donner vos impressions. **(Même si je sens que je vais me prendre que des trucs négatifs... Comme mon moral.)  
_


End file.
